


We Were Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Zoe to Wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Lucky

At first, we didn't get along.

We repelled one another like a cliche pair of magnets.

But it didn't last for long,

did it?

 

It took a while, but I warmed up

only as much as I could.

And when you asked to marry me,

you didn't honestly think that I would.

 

You were funny and odd and a bit quirky.

You were loving and soft and just right.

I always told you that I'd be alright and you shouldn't worry.

You didn't tell me that I should be the one worried that night.

 

We got roughed up, it was a mite messy.

You just laughed and said something profound.

All I could think is how much I loved you.

I didn't say it out loud.

 

"We were lucky." That's what they say, you know.

We only lost as much as we did.

I'm so lucky now, aren't I?

Only a child unborn and a husband not around to see it.


End file.
